narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeda Shimura
Category:DRAFT Takeda Shimura (志村武田, Shimura Takeda) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and the father of Nakamura, Kotarō and Nagao. He was created by Sir Aether. Background Around two years before the start of the PreGen story, Takeda's wife Maeda died under mysterious circumstances, with a rumor starting that he killed her, though it was never proven that he ever did. Personality From what has been seen of Takeda, he was a cruel and abusive man, and constantly strived for his sons to improve, though he always expected them to do more than they are capable of. He insists that this is so that their family could survive the horrors of war and live on for the village. Oddly, he would never hurt Kotarō no matter how angry he got, despite regularly giving beatings to both Nakamura and Nagao Despite his current demeanor, Kotarō states that he wasn't always like this and that his personality changed just before his wife died. This change in personality was implied to have started when the rumors around his wife's death started. While he loved his wife greatly, he disagreed with her on many points such as discontinuing Kotarō's training and leaving him all of the household chores. Appearance Takeda possess shoulder length black hair and green eyes, with a scar under the right one. He also possessed a thin beard and wore earrings on both of his ears. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with a blue forehead protector and a pocket-less flak jacket. He also wore a dog tag with his name on it around his neck. Abilities Takeda was recognized to be on of Konoha's experts in using Wind Release. At one point he killed over a dozen Suna shinobi who ambushed him by himself. This event caused many Suna shinobi to fear him. His defeat by Seisa caused many Konoha shinobi to express shock that he had been defeated, let alone killed, implying that he was a very powerful shinobi. Ninjutsu Takeda at his prime was considered one of Konoha's best users of ninjutsu. Among his skills were creating shadow clones of himself and of weapons he uses. His skills with ninjutsu were good enough to fight evenly with Seisa, one of Sunagakure's most powerful shinobi. Bukijutsu One of Takeda's most prominent skills is his use of a bow. With it he could silently kill ten targets in under two minutes from a range where the enemy could not see him. By using the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, he could turn one arrow into several dozen, making them almost impossible to avoid. Takeda also put explosive tags on some of his arrows, in the event that he misses, he could still cause lethal damage with the explosion. Nature Transformation Like his brother Danzō, Takeda was proficient in Wind Release, being able to a exhale powerful vortex of slashing blades. Should the need arise, he could make a larger vortex that is similar in form to a tornado that is strong enough to dissipate a defense of Cobalt Powder. He could also infuse his wind chakra into weapons to make them more lethal, as well as making them immune to certain Magnet Release techniques. Story Team Meeting Arc When his son Kotarō was leaving to be deployed to the Land of Wind, Takeda was not present due to being away on a mission in the Land of Wind at the time. Team Training Arc While on a scouting mission in the Land of Wind, Takeda manages to ambush and kill 10 Suna shinobi using his bow and arrows. He later attempts to kill a red-haired Suna shinobi only for his arrow to stop right in front of him. With his cover blown, he attempts to flee, only to be confronted by the shinobi he tried to kill, who introduces himself as Seisa. Seeing no other option, Takeda decides to confront him head on. Trivia References *The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421.